Hero Categories (done properly)
As customary games with heroes often group them into roles/categories. In Realm Defense this means: Melee, Ranged, Tank, Support, Disabler, Nuker and Summoner. Usually these categories are very broad, don't take into account many factors (like awaken bonuses in RD), and are distant from true picture, leading to misconceptions and misunderstanding of hero's capabilities. This is page is supposed to clear some of them and enlighten you in what they truly offer. Few Examples of current bad categorization: Helios Tank - since Helios doesn't have Tank talent he can't keep multiple enemies engaged, thus every ranged enemy that doesn't automatically stop to attack nearest enemy anyway, will just move pass him unless it's being attacked by him, making Tank category far from true. Bolton Nuker - since Bolton is the lowest damage hero in game there is no way he should ever be categorized as nuker. (Whole nuker category slowly stopped making sense with each new hero release, since power creep makes new heroes almost always higher on damage scale compared to the elders) Narlax Tank - since narlax has Tank talent, it would make sense to categorize him as tank, however simply being able to engage multiple enemies doesn't make a tank tank. Tank also has to be harder to kill than non-tank heroes otherwise he will die easily and then can't really do his job as a tank. Disclaimers: * Awaken abillities can drastically change capability of a hero in certain role. I decided to only take hero's max potential into account (however discounting blessed status). Thus many heroes will have some role assigned, even though they can't really perform that role before certain awaken rank (Like Masamune Offtank only at R6). * Some heroes can do certain role after they are paired with someone (so not on their own: Sethos have good CC when paired with Helios, Mabyn is good at AoE when paired with Leif, etc.). I did not take that into account when assigning roles. * Lets assume everyone who is not ranged is melee, making melee tag virtually useless. * Aoe and Focus categories might be unclear, since almost every hero has some mix of good single target focus and good aoe capability. Only heroes who really lack in one or the other are assigned there. * There is fine line between hero being able to do something, and it being impactful. Thus it makes it harder to categorize some heroes. ** Fee's wolfs allow her to Offtank. However is that impactful? In my opinion not really, since they are quite weak. Puting strenght asside for now, Fee can reliably keep those wolfs up (thanks to low CD). ** Obsidian's active, is his only way to affect air units, this alone is obviously not enough to consider hero for anti-air role. ** Other example of fine line might be Global category, since every targetable active ability is basically global, one could argue almost every hero can be consider Global but then what is the point... New Roles: Tank - has Tank talent, allowing to keep multiple enemies engaged, while also being harder to kill than regular heroes. Off-tank - has Tank talent but lacks in survival capacity. Or doesn't have Tank talent, but still can somewhat reliably stop multiple enemies and hold them from passing forward. Ranged – has ranged attack offering some protection from enemies and allowing to target flying units Anti-Air - has significant anti-air capability. Better than being able to attack one flying enemy. Support - Has abillity to Heal, Shield, Buff, or Cleanse friendly Heroes, Towers or Summons, and to do so often. Focus - has significant impact to single target, but due to lack of aoe, has problem in dealing with higher number of enemies. AoE - majority of their abilities have Area of Effect, and their ability to prioritize single target is low compared to others. CC (CrowdControl) - offers more than one reliable source of crowd control, with significant uptime on affected enemies. Global - has capability to affect enemies globally (regardless of range), through teleport or strong offensive passive ability (basically snipe enemy down from across the map). Utility - offers wide range of capabilities, making them usefull in variety of situations. Or brings some extra benefit impactful to a match. Heroes: Roles are generally listed in order (except for Raida - impossible to order those). ''Main ones - highlighted, less significant further - back, () - after ranking up * Fee - '''Ranged, Anti-Air,' Focus, Off-tank * Lancelot - Tank, Support, Utility, (Anti-Air) * Masamune - Global, CC, (Off-tank) * Connie - CC, Ranged, Offtank, Utility, (Anti-Air) * Hogan - nothing notable * Bolton - CC, Ranged, Anti-Air * Efrigid - CC, AoE, '''Anti-Air, Ranged * Smoulder - '''Anti-air, AoE, CC, Ranged * Obsidian - Tank, CC * Mabyn – Utility, CC, '''Off-tank, Anti-Air * Sethos - '''Tank, Global, CC * Helios - Support, Anti-Air, Ranged * Yan - Ranged, CC, Support, AoE, Utility * Narlax - Global, CC, AoE, Off-tank * Leif - Tank, Focus, Support * Caldera - Tank, AoE, Ranged * Azura - Off-tank, Support, Focus, Ranged, Global * Raida - Global, CC, Tank, Anti-Air, Utility * Koizuul - Tank, Aoe, Global, Ranged, Anti-Air * I really tried but none of these categories fit on Hogan. That doesn't mean he offers nothing, but he just doesn't excel in any of these, not even to be notable. Category:Hero Category:Guides